


we'll be living ever after, happily

by edenofalltrades



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/pseuds/edenofalltrades
Summary: Rey is very curious about the ring Poe wears around his neck.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	we'll be living ever after, happily

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and will not be making any profit from this story. 
> 
> Written for the prompt "Ring". Title comes from the song ["40 Dogs (Like Romeo and Juliet)" by Bob Schneider](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tTYpe25i6c)
> 
> A huge thank you to taidine for beta reading.

Rey notices it for the first time a few days after they meet - the ring hanging off the chain around Poe’s neck. It was a plain silver band, nothing too intricate, but to Rey it opened the door for a multitude of questions. Was he engaged? Married? A widower? And most important of all - why was she so preoccupied with knowing the answer? She had just met the man! Sure, he seemed nice and had a face perfect for holoreels, but she didn’t have the time to focus on any of that now. There were other, more important things to worry about, like her training, or saving the kriffing galaxy.

Still… that didn’t stop her from wondering about it whenever it peeked out of his shirts, especially when they were buttoned obscenely low, or when she felt it pressed between them when he hugged her.

She almost asked about it several times. The day they were flying back to base after a mission gone awry and she had to apply a bacta patch to his shoulder. After their first kiss - the two of them going from a shouting match to a passionate liplock. Even when they first started dating and she at least got confirmation he wasn’t committed to anybody else.

Countless times she started to ask only for the question to die on her lips. He would tell her when he was ready, she concluded. And until that day came, she would have to table her curiosity.

Her answer came a few months into the relationship. Poe had just gotten back from a multi-week mission and after a proper welcome back, as he would put it, Rey lay in his arms just watching him sleep. Tentatively, she reached a hand up and traced the ring, careful not to touch his chest. Rey knew he would do everything in his power to come back, that it was irrational to apply the memory of her parents leaving her all alone on Jakku when she was a child to him, but that didn’t stop her from thanking the Force whenever he did return.

“It belonged to my mother.” His voice was soft and sleep-laden, but enough to startle Rey into letting go of the ring. Poe took her hand and placed it over the ring, holding it in place with his. “One day it will belong to you.”


End file.
